magical_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Mui Aiba
Mui Aiba (相羽 六 Aiba Mui) is a magician who accidentally turns Takeshi Nanase into a magician too. She is the female protagonist of the anime series Mahou Sensou. Appearance Mui Aiba is slightly short for her age, being noticably shorter than almost all other female characters. She has long, shiny black hair that she has on one left side being held by a clip and her eyes are a deep pink. She is also decently well endowed, at least in proportion to her small stature. She is usually seen wearing the uniform of Subaru Magic Academy which is that of a white shirt with blue accents along the cuffs a well as the collar and a brown miniskirt. A green plaid tie, brown loafers, and black socks going up to the middle of the thigh. Personality Mui is generally a shy, cute and a sweet girl, which at times leaves her very defenseless. But she's also on a few occasions, mostly when trying to return her brother to normal, has shown to be incredibly stubborn, to the point of nearly getting herself killed. She can also be tricked or become frustrated easily, such as her brother tricking her into basically saying outloud that she likes Takeshi. On a few occasions it Mui has shown to have a giant sweet tooth, which on at least one occasion lead her to falling down some stairs while rushing to be first in line for some pudding. History She was born the second child, and first daughter, of the Aiba family, and like her parents and brother born a magician, making her a pureblooded wizard. She and her brother were always close growing up, like practicing magic together, along with Mui giving her brother a white glove that became his Aspect. At some point, in an unknown order, one or both of her parents died, she got a gun she named Arthur as her Aspect, and she joined Wizard Brace and earned an S rank in her abilities. In more recent times her brother was captured and brainwashed, and in pursuit of him she met Takeshi, and beginning the series of events that is the series. Plot Abilities Ancestral Magic: Acceleration Magic Lightning: The ability to create lightning charged attacks. It can also be used to blind an enemy. *'Melt Projection': This is a lightning based attack which was used as a light screen in episode 1, activated by chanting *'Full Meteor': A meteor like blast composed of accelerated ancestral magic *'Electric Shot': A piercing electrically charged shot. *'Thunder Guard': A lightning enhanced shield. Spells Protection: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be protected from harm for a certain amount. Float:' '''Able to fly in mid air. Aspect '''Arthur': A pure black gun with a short barrel that is able to extend when using certain spells. Relationships Takeshi Nanase Mui accidentally almost killed him when they first met, which was right after they accidentally kissed. But it didn't take long for trust to form between them after he helped her with a Ghost Trailer team that was hunting her. Since then they have become good friends, and Takeshi often works with her on improving his magic. It has been hinted that Mui has developed romantic feelings for him at some point. Tsuganashi Aiba Mui's older brother. They have been very close for a long time, even his Aspect came from her. After being captured and brainwashed by Ghost Trailer, Tsuganashi became very cold and violent towards Mui. But after being freed from the brainwashing and returning to Wizard Brace the two have shown a to have a good relationship, though at times teasing by Tsuganashi, sibling relationship. Mui has also shown a bit of a brother complex, though mainly when he is with an ex-girlfriend, any specific reason for this hasn't been mentioned. Kurumi Isoshima They are friends and roommates. At first Kurumi hated Mui because of her contact with Takeshi. But eventually she yielded to Mui's friendly personality and the two officially became friends. Albeit Kurumi still reacts badly when she's with Takeshi, along with a bit of breast envy towards the smaller girl. Gallery chara_img02.jpg|Character design of Mui General Mui.jpg Mui thicc.jpg Trivia * Mui (kun-reading) literally means "Six" and is normally read "Roku" (on-reading). Aiba means "Phase Feathers". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Acceleration Magic users Category:Students